something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolmen
Appearance With the gray-skin and dark hair along with piercing brass-colored eyes that is common to Duskwalkers, it is easy to understand why people tend to be wary when first meeting Dolmen. Backstory Like all Duskwalkers Dolmen was not born to any parents. His soul was offered a second chance at life after being given a specific mission. Materializing in the graveyard near Summer Springs, Dolmen was eventually brought to The Bastion in Minus and raised to be a Watcher. Where Dolmen’s body failed to gain strength, his mind and spirit flourished under the teachings of The Order. Only learning the most basic principles of wielding a weapon, the Duskwalker focused on channeling the inner light in order to heal those with pure hearts and push back against the evils of the world. The Watcher turned his back on Sarenrae after a fateful mission to Summer Springs to collect a new found Duskwalker ended with the child’s death at the hands of a cult. Refusing to return to Minus, Dolmen was surprised to find that something new now answered his prayers and gifted him with alien abilities. Pre-Discovery of the Eleusinian Though the colors have faded with time and a lack of maintenance, Dolmen still wears the remnants of his Watcher uniform - a coat in the colors of Sarenrae, blue and gold - over a simple black shirt and trousers. At his side is a coiled blade of sharpened steel. The urumi, or whip sword, has doubled as Dolmen’s divine focus since losing faith in The Dawnflower. Post-Discovery of the Eleusinian Though still not willing to accept the aid of the gods, Dolmen has nonetheless adopted the attire of a Pharasman priest. A long, charcoal robe extends to his knees and a simple, crimson sash keeps the robe tight around Dolmen’s waist. In an effort to present the best image for the new Eleusinian, Dolmen now keeps his hair tied behind his head. Though the urumi still acts Dolmen’s divine focus and primary weapon, a new weapon, a gift from The Lady of Graves herself sits on the man’s other hip - the Lady’s Spiral. Personality A lifetime of being accused of being a cursed undead and the ostracization that can come from that shaped Dolmen into a Watcher that was comfortable working alone or in small groups. Always wanting to think over all of his options before proceeding, one could be forgiven for thinking that Dolmen is indecisive. Time and life have built barriers around the once cheerful man and it is now seldom that Dolmen lets himself stop brooding long enough to enjoy the company of his companions. Though Dolmen does not remember his previous life he feels that he must have had a family, or, more specifically, a child of his own. He often feels a deep parental connection to young Watchers-to-be. It was this connection to a newly found Duskwalker that led to Dolmen's loss of faith. Abilities A decent fighter, Dolmen is not afraid to rush in with whip sword in hand. However, the ex-cleric’s strength lies in his ability to channel entropy to harm both the living and dead. Journals Pre-Campaign Entry #1 Entry #2 Entry #3 Novel In his downtime Dolmen is attempting to write the next great adventure novel. Quinn's Tale #1 Quinn's Tale #2